The present invention relates to a wire connector for tapping to a wire particularly low-voltage hot-wire such as in a vehicle 12-volt and 24-volt systems. The invention also pertains to tapping into wires without severing or splicing the wire. In the prior art, tapping into a main or a hot wire or tying wires together is frequently done by one cut of the main wire and stripping the insulation from the wire ends and twisting or crimping the three (or more) wires together. A further technique in the prior art is to strip the insulation off the main or hot wire and wrap and solder the accessory wire thereon and then cover them with heat-shrink to reinsulate them. A third technique is used xe2x80x9cScotch Lokxe2x80x9d (TM) type connector which taps into each wire with a blade shape that can in some instances destroy the wire strands and easily come apart.
An object of the present invention is to provide a T-tap into a wire without severing the wire or splicing the wire or with unusual tools or stripping the hot wire.
A further object of the invention is to provide a T-tap into an insulated main which substantially maintains the integrity of the main wire.
A further object of the invention is to provide a T-tap connector which will not pull apart or vibrate.
A further object of the invention is to provide a T-tap connector which has significantly less resistance than crimping or soldering into a T-tap.
According to the invention, a cylindrical female body member has a pair of connection chambers, one chamber which is provided in a form as substantially disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,875, incorporated herein by reference. As disclosed in that patent, a common conductive member extends between the two connection chambers. In the present invention, instead of a bullet-shaped end in one of the connection chambers, that connection chamber is provided with a conductive member portion that has a needle sharp point for piercing the insulation and into the stranded conductors of a so-called main wire. A notch or slot in the female and/or male body allows the wire to be positioned onto the bullet needle sharp point, and when the male end member is pressed in place, the wire is held and pressed between the male and female members, causing the sharp point to pierce through proximate the center of the insulation to the conductor strands. Due to U-shaped notches or slots in the threaded portions, the threaded portions are spring-like and ratchet to lock the wire in the notches or slots with the needle-sharp point electrically engaging the conductive wire strand(s). Due to the needle shape of the bullet, the wire strands are pushed around it making full electrical contact. No wire strands are broken and the wire integrity is maintained. Thus, there is provided a method and apparatus for tapping into hot wires without splicing or stripping into the hot wire. The invention is particularly applicable to low voltage situations (automotive, boats, planes, etc.) where tapping in hot wires is sometimes desirable but is not limited to low voltage applications.
In all cases, for safety it is highly advisable to remove power from the circuit in which the xe2x80x9chot wirexe2x80x9d is located so that the connection is made while there is no power on the wire.